


Spell It Out

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat glowered in Scotty’s direction, and he flashed an innocent smile, before focusing his attention on the elevator buttons, only to intently look in her direction yet again. “What?!” she growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thanks to 4ENSICBONES and COMMONCOMITATUS for the amazing beta.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

“Night, mom,” Veronica murmured sleepily, as Kat kissed her forehead, before switching the bedroom light off, quietly closing her daughter’s door, and making her way towards her bedroom. 

Kat barely had the chance to enter her room, before Lilly snaked her arms around her waist, “You must have read Veronica that book at least four times.” 

Kat shivered as Lilly’s warm breath hit her lips and nose. “Five times, actually,” she replied mirthfully. Lilly laughed, humming, and began leaving a trail of kisses down Kat’s neck, mumbling something incoherent before sinking her teeth into her neck. 

Entwining her fingers in Lilly’s unruly hair, closing her eyes, Kat kissed Lilly slowly. Somewhere in between those kisses, she murmured, “Let me slip into something more comfortable.” 

***** 

Kat glowered in Scotty’s direction, and he flashed an innocent smile, before focusing his attention on the elevator buttons, only to intently look in her direction yet again. “What?!” she growled. 

Nick smirked, taking several slips of his soda, before replying, “Nice hickeys, Miller.” 

“I don’t have any,” she disputed, silently cursing her lapse in judgement at forgetting the hickeys Lilly had decorating her neck with. That, of course, would explain the funny look Veronica gave her this morning. 

“Yea…the ones we can’t see,” Scotty mumbled, only to be reward by a glare by Kat. Scotty grinned, “I’m just sayin’.” 

“Too bad you forgot to check the mirror this morning,” Nick added, laughing. 

Noting Kat’s silence, Scotty probed further, “So, who’s the lucky guy?” 

As the doors opened Kat flashed a smile, replying “You’re the detectives, go detect.”


End file.
